


First Time

by inkvvell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: There's a first time for everything, Poe thinks.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	First Time

There's a first time for everything, Poe thinks.

“This is, umm...my first time with a man.” Finn warns him, and he appreciates the honesty. They’ve been through too much together for Finn to try and fool him. It’s not Poe’s first time with a man, not by far, but it is significant because it’s  _ Finn _ . Not a pretty Rodian in a bar or a handsome Wookiee pilot, it’s his best friend, the man he fought the war alongside, his Finn. Poe thinks of himself as a pretty skilled lover, but he wants to try extra hard this time, make it perfect for Finn.

“That’s okay, buddy. We’ll go at your pace...and if you want to stop, you just tell me.” Poe replies, his voice confident and charming. It sounds like he’s talking about a mission, not about sex. But Finn seems to enjoy the familiarity, which normalizes this entirely unfamiliar experience for him.

Emboldened by this assurance, Finn kisses him, and Poe melts into it. The passion behind it is incredible, and though this is not the first time their lips have touched, it feels like something new. Poe wants more of that, and he gets it, because soon Finn is unbuttoning Poe’s pants and taking his hard cock out. The adorable way his friend bites his lip at the sight is enough to make him throb.

“I’ve never done this before, either, but how hard could it be?” Finn asks with a flirtatious smile, lowering himself onto his knees and taking Poe in hand. By the Force, his skin is so soft and smooth. Poe wonders about the rest of his body, before his mind is cleared by the feeling of Finn’s mouth on his cock. 

Finn looks up at Poe with his pretty eyes and the pilot knows that his friend has him in the palm of his hand. His mouth is warm and wet, and the way his tongue awkwardly pokes against the shaft is divine. Poe doesn’t know much about the Force, but this feels like a religious experience. It’s perfect, not because Finn is some blowjob virtuoso, but because he’s being intimate with someone he loves so dearly. 

Not to sell Finn’s skills short. He’s trying, and his passion makes up for his lack of technique. The feeling of him bobbing up and down, faster and faster, makes Poe gasp for air. He knows that Finn is probably just scared of going deeper, but the fact that his mouth only makes shallow movements feels like he’s being teased, and that really gets to poe. He lets out a low, throaty moan which encourages Finn to suck him off faster.

“Ah, you might wanna pull off, Finn...I’m getting close…” Poe warns him, and Finn pulls back slowly, wiping the spit from his mouth. Poe thinks he’ll get a break, but his eager friend is already stroking him. The pilot groans and sighs, his shaft throbbing in his hand. 

“Was that any good?” Finn asks quietly, a determined glint in his eye and an endearing uncertainty to his voice. He looks particularly handsome in the dim light of Poe’s apartment. 

“Yeah, very...good…” Poe answers with a grin, Finn smiling right back at him. He stands up, not sure of what to do next, but the pilot kisses him. He’s definitely done way crazier things than kissing someone who was just sucking him off. This one lasts longer, because they’ve both relaxed, found their groove together. The chemistry is just right, and when Poe dares to push his tongue in Finn’s mouth, he feels his best friend return the favor.

“I wanna go further…” the soldier says boldly, his voice charged with excitement. Poe smirks and nods, raising an eyebrow. That definitely sounds interesting. 

“Yeah? I could return the favor, or-” he begins, because he thinks of himself as his friend’s guide through this, but Finn knows what he wants.

“No, I...I mean I want this…” the young man explains, shuffling off his own pants. Poe makes a note to suck him off some other time, because his cock looks delicious. Still, Finn doesn’t stop there, he turns back to show off his cute, round ass. 

“Okay...I can make that happen.” he replies, trying to contain his enthusiasm. If there was any danger of him coming down from his arousal, it’s gone now, his cock rock hard at the sight of Finn’s perfect butt. As Finn lays on his back, Poe rummages through the items hidden beneath his bed, past exotic gels and sexual souvenirs to a soft blue lubrication. No vibrating, no heating up, just something to make this experience as good as it can be for Finn. Because, damn, he wants to pay him back.

“You know what you’re doing?” Finn asks in a hushed tone. Poe smiles and nods, getting his cock slick with lube before moving into position in front of him. He gives himself a pump and lets out a deep breath.

“I do. Do you trust me?” Poe questions, and he’s answered with a quick nod. So he goes ahead and prods his twitching tip against Finn’s tight hole, feeling him brace. The pilot caresses his cheek with one hand and holds his hip with the other, feeling Finn relax, just enough so that he can fit himself inside. 

Finn groans loudly, enough so that Poe looks up. The pilot begins to pull back, afraid of hurting him, afraid of ruining what should be a beautiful experience. Instead, he feels Finn’s hand on his ass, pulling him closer. Poe grins and stays inside, giving him time to adjust to the brand new sensation. Poe remembers how new and odd that sensation was to him.

“Fuck, Finn...you feel...really good…” Poe grunts as he sinks himself deeper, Finn giving an appreciative whine. His virgin ass is so perfectly tight and hot around him, it feels like every muscle in Finn is squeezing his cock and he loves it. 

“Ah…keep going…” Finn demands, presumably wanting to get through that awkward stage and reach the point where it feels right. The pilot is happy to do as he’s told, stopping himself when he’s halfway through. Finn raises his hand, breathing in and out in an attempt to keep himself calm.

“S-Start going back and forth…” Finn tells Poe. It’s rare to see him tell anyone to do anything, that’s not who Finn is, but in this case it seems more than fair. Poe, who has an excellent range of motion if he says so himself, moves his hips nice and slow.

“Ooh…” escapes Finn’s lips, and Poe’s expression lights up, because he’s heard that sound before. He’s made that sound before. Finn grins and nods, and Poe starts to move faster, starts to fuck his best friend. The pilot was already feeling good, but Finn’s enjoyment ignites his passion.

“Okay...I get the appeal…” the soldier admits, and Poe can’t help but laugh, his heart filled with affection for the other man. Affection and lust, driving him to thrust into Finn’s tight ass, making him throb deep inside. Finn pants, his own cock every bit as hard, resting against his stomach. Poe reaches to touch him, but his friend shakes his head.

“No...I want to come from just this…” Finn pants, and Poe thinks that might just be the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. He’s going to see that, he swears, the thought of it pushing him on further. Poe rests his hands on the bed as he gives it his all, his cock filling his friend over and over again.

“Fuck, Poe...I love you…” he gasps out, his cheeks flushing red as he realizes what he’s said. Poe goes all the way inside him and grins, looking down at his beloved Finn. He never thought that Finn would be the first to say, he never knew if he’d hear it all, but he’s glad he did. 

“I love...you too…” Poe chokes out, finishing deep inside Finn and flooding him with warmth. His climax brings on Finn’s, and it’s a beautiful thing to watch, white streaking his tight stomach and toned chest. Poe never wants to pull out, and he doesn’t, not yet, because Finn pulls him in for a kiss. 

Poe thinks the second time will be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love writing finn, no matter the ship. anyone for some finn/rose?
> 
> i take prompts and write custom fics for both fandom stories and original works, so you can message me if you'd like to sort out the particulars of that. as always, i'm happy to answer questions and keep the dialogue going in the comments. thanks for reading.


End file.
